Monday Morning
by Tanokai
Summary: A one shot Fruits baskey fic. Tohru wakes up one Monday morning, and the normality of the day ends there...


**Monday Morning**

**By: Tanokai**

It started like just a normal Monday. Tohru woke up in Shigure's house, looked at her clock, and saw that it was seven, and that's where the normality ended… She knew Immediately that something was wrong. Something just wasn't right. What was it? She didn't know, she just couldn't think in this silence. That was it! It was quiet!

Tohru suddenly became worried. Was something wrong? Yuki and Kyo always fought in the morning. She quickly dressed and ran down the stairs looking around quickly. Shigure, Kyo and Yuki were all sitting at the table eating. Tohru was confused. She hadn't made breakfast.

"Um…guys? Is something wrong?" Tohru asked at bit unsure.

The three guys looked to her. They seemed just as confused as her.

"Shigure," Yuki said looking to the man he was addressing. "When did you let this strange girl in?"

Shigure seemed to think for a moment. "I don't remember. I don't think I did. Kyo? What about you?"

The orange headed boy shook his head. "Don't look at me. I wouldn't let anyone that goofy looking in."

Tohru felt all the color in her face drain.

Shirgure looked to Tohru. "Miss, is there something I can do for you?"

"Uhh…Umm…No, I'm sorry for disturbing you." Tohru turned and ran formt he house, tears falling from her eyes. She grabbed her school bag, which was by the door, on her way out.

School that day started normal. She walked into the same school, with the same people around her. That's where the normality ended…

She saw Hatsuharu, who was with his girlfriend, a girl named Tanokai who was the sohma affected by the curse of the horse. Momiji was also there.

Tohru smile and waved, "Hi guys!"

Tohru received the same confused look that she did at Shigure's house.

Tanokai was the first to say something. "Um…Hello?"

Hatsuharu seemed to be struggling with what to say, "Um…Miss, Sorry to ask, but do we know you?"

Tohru's eyes began to fill with tears again. "don't you remember me? I live at Shigure's house."

Momijo looked up at Tanokai and Hatsuharu. "Shigure as a girl living in his house?"

"Maybe. We'll have to ask him the next time we see him," Tanokai said still confused.

Once again, Tohru turned and ran, tears in her eyes. She stopped before hse entered her first class and wiped her eyes. When she entered the classroom she looked around for her friends, Hana and Uo. She walked toward them when she spotted them and smiled.

"Hi Hana. Hi Uo," she said, trying o sound cheerful.

"Hi. Hey, how do you know our names?" Uo asked a sudden confused state taking her over.

Hana looked to Tohru and seemed to stare for a moment. "I sense a strange electrical signal from her. It could be possible she is telepathic."

"Telepathic! You serious?" Uo then looked back to Tohru "Are you Really telepathic? That's so awesome.

"No, I'm not. I'm… I'm Tohru, I've been friends with you guys since we were kids," Tohru said, tears choking her voice.

"You sure? I'm sure I'd remember a goofy smile like yours. You must be confusing us with some other people," Uo said casually.

That was it! Tohru couldn't take it anymore! She turned and ran from the classroom. She didn't know where she was going, or why. All she knew is that she had to leave this place.

Then, the next thing she knew, she was just waking up in Shigure's house. She knew Immediately that it was quiet.

Tohru was scared. It was dark and she didn't know what she would do if she went downstairs and saw that her dream had come true. She dressed and slowly made her way downstairs. She saw Shigure in his study. Shigure heard her enter and looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?" Shigure asked puzzled.

Tears began to fill Tohru's eyes. Her dream was coming true.

"What's wrong?" Shigure got up, worried about her.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Of course I do, Tohru. What gave you the idea that I didn't?"

"You asked why I was here," she said, her voice chocked with tears.

"I meant what are you doing downstairs. It's eleven o'clock at night."

"What?"

"It's late Sunday night. I just wanted to know why you were up, that's all."

Suddenly Tohru turned a deep shade of red. "Oh… um… nothing. I'll go back to bed now." Tohru quickly ran back to her room to go to sleep.

It started like just a normal Monday. Tohru woke up in Shigure's house, looked at her clock, and saw that it was seven, and that's where the normality ended…


End file.
